


The Cell/Star Trek Voyager (Short Story complete.)

by UnknownFilters



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Captured, Cardassions, Hurt, It's OK to be scared, cell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters
Summary: A moment Admiral Paris and Ensign Janeway stuck in a Cardassion cell and in Starfleet Medical afterwards."“Ensign?” His raspy voice cut the silence of the darkness. The only other sign of life I could identify.“Yes, sir?”“Are you afraid?” He asked. That was a strange question. Captains don’t usual ask that question. Then again, most ensigns aren’t trapped in a Cardassion cell, listening to their commanding officer scream for who knows how long."





	The Cell/Star Trek Voyager (Short Story complete.)

Star Trek Voyager: The Cell.

Ensign Janeway’s POV

I watched as the crippled form of Captain Paris was shoved into the small, dark and musty smelling cell that the foul Cardassians have kept us in for the last 5 hours...I think. Maybe… I am not sure anymore just a rough estimate.

I quickly grabbed some water and bread I saved from earlier and, limped over to Captain Paris.

“Captain?” I called out. I couldn’t see very well. Was he breathing? I knelt down and pressed my fingers against the side of his neck. There was a steady, yet, slow pulse. Alright, at least one thing is going OK today. He is alive. That is a start. He suddenly let out a large shaky breath for air.

“Captain? It’s going to be OK, just stay awake.” I begged as I gently kept his mouth open and slowly poured a little water into his mouth. I paused a moment to let him gulp it down then continued this process for a couple more seconds. I finally dropped the empty cup on the ground and sat on the ground instead of kneeling.

“Ensign?” His raspy voice cut the silence of the darkness. The only other sign of life I could identify.

“Yes, sir?”

“Are you afraid?” He asked. That was a strange question. Captains don’t usual ask that question. Then again, most ensigns aren’t trapped in a Cardassion cell, listening to their commanding officer scream for who knows how long.

“No. S-sir.” Damn it. I stammered.

“Don’t lie to me, Ensign. That’s an order.” He demanded. The strength gaining in his voice. I sighed and shift to a more comfy position. 

“Yes. Yes, I am sir.” I muttered in defeat. Starfleet officers aren’t much use when they are scared. 

“It’s OK to be scared sometimes. You know that right?”

I didn’t answer. I was afraid to answer. Why? I don’t know. Maybe the Cardassians are just getting to me. They haven’t physical hurt me yet, just a couple scraps and bruises. But, I know they will soon.

I heard loud booming footsteps making their way closer to the large metal door that blends into the rest of the cell. That barrier between living and a slow, slow, death. The door slipped open flawlessly. Surprising really.

“Captain. I am scared.” I wispear as one cardassion steps into the cell.

“I know. Being scared is OK.” He assured me. I nodded and allowed the monster to grab my arm and yank me away from the cell. I watch as another cardassian step into the cell with a tray of food. They roughly shoved me down the hall.

I wonder if the Captain is scared…  
\--------------  
(Starfleet medical)

I curled myself into a tight ball in the low lighted room of starfleet medical. I can’t open my eyes without thinking about the Cardassions. Sometimes I even see them. I don’t want to move. I am sore from the pain device they inserted in my skull. The doctors keep saying they removed it. Then why can I still feel the damn pain!?

I let out a little whimper as another wave of pain hit me. I curled myself up tighter and hid my face from the rest of the room. The Doctors have decided to leave me alone for a couple hours, so at least I can deal with my pain without anyone watching. My long hair covering up my shoulders and the rest of my face that isn’t hidden by my knees.

I hear the whooshing sound of the door to my room open. I thought I locked it.

“Admiral, she is in a very fragile state. I don-”

The door closed again. I lifted my head up to see Captain- Well, I suppose Admiral Paris looking down at me. I couldn’t tell if he was judging me with his gaze or not. I don’t care. I just want to be left in the silent darkness filling the room.

“Why is it so dark in here?” The Admiral asked. I bit my tongue to withhold a urge to tell the Admiral to get out of my space and just leave me alone, but I couldn’t do that no matter how much I wanted too. Protocol won again.

“Reasons...sir.” I replied in a dead tone and dropped my head to my knees again. I heard the Admiral moved around the room for a moment, another whooshing sound of the door. Silence.

So, he is gone again. Good.

I let all rational and just thoughts in general wash away as I kept silent. Not daring to think about the events a couple weeks ago. Then the whooshing sound came back. I snapped my head up in surprise as Admiral Paris crossed the room and place a meal at my feet were I sat in the corner on the ground. It was peanut butter and jam with a glass of milk and some chocolate brownies. My favorite comfort food. How did he know?

The Admiral then proceed to sit beside me and relax against the wall with a content sigh. I unfolded myself from my stiff position and placed the meal on my lap. Then I looked towards the Admiral with confusion.

“Where did you get t-”

“You needed to eat, Kathryn.” Was all he said. I nodded and started to eat the meal. The Admiral gave me a small pat on the back and stood up. Then he started walked towards the door. But, before it opened he turned towards me one last time.

“Get better.” He said and then swiftly left the room.

THE END.


End file.
